Unexpected Complications
by unpocoloco13
Summary: What will Shawn do when he learns that Juliet is pregnant and planning on raising the baby alone? Totally Shules.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I hope you like it. Psych isn't mine.**

Juliet's eyes were glued to the stick she held in her hands. The plus sign seemed to be staring at her. Mocking her. How could something so small, change everything?

Juliet berated herself for being careless enough to let this happen. She forgot her pill one day, and _this_ happened. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. She needed to make a call and then get ready for work. Juliet dropped the pregnancy test in the waste basket, along with her old life.

_Later that day..._

Shawn strutted into the police station, heading directly towards Juliet's desk. He was disappointed when he saw she wasn't there. He spun around to see Lassiter sitting at his desk, glaring at him. "Hey Lassie. Where's Jules? I mean, as much as I love to see to see your bright and shining face in the morning, I would much prefer to see her."

Lassiter wanted Spencer as far away from him as possible, so he decided to humor him. "She's in the room with the cold case files. I don't know what she's doing in there, but she has been acting really weird today. She keeps going off on everyone, so I figured it was easier to just leave her alone today."

Shawn perked up. He had never seen Juliet in a really bad mood, so he was curious as to what had caused it. "Thanks Lassie!" he yelled as he ran through the police station. He had never been in the cold case file room before, but he knew where it was. The door was tightly shut. He slowly pushed it open, so he wouldn't startle Juliet. He couldn't see anything because the room was pitch black. He thought Lassiter had been lying to him, until he saw a small lump leaning against the wall.

"Jules?" he asked as he flipped on the light. He gasped when he saw her look up at him with tear-stained cheeks. "Jules, why are you crying? What happened?"

"Nothing, Shawn. Just please go away." Her voice was thick with tears. She wanted to tell to him, but she was so embarrassed that she couldn't bring herself to say it.

Shawn could see right through her facade. He knew she didn't really want him to leave. "I'm not going to leave until I know you are okay. You don't have to tell me what is wrong, but it would make you feel better. And just so you know, my shoulder is always here for you to cry on." Shawn gave her a small smile, and sat next to her. He wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her everything would be okay, but he restrained himself. He didn't know what had happened, but he knew that he would do or say whatever he needed to to cheer her up.

Juliet looked at him and could tell he was sincere. She wanted to tell him so badly because she knew he wouldn't judge her, but she didn't know how to say it. She wanted to prolong this conversation as long as possible. She knew it would crush him, but it was inevitable. "I'm pregnant." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Shawn felt as if the words were being shouted over and over at him.

Shawn's mind was everywhere. He had so many questions but he didn't know where to start. "When did you find out?"

Juliet swallowed back just enough tears to answer his question. "This morning. I was two weeks late, so I bought a pregnancy test."

Shawn couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. I haven't gone to the doctor yet, but I used all four sticks that came in the box, and they all came back positive."

Shawn sucked in a breath, and asked the question he didn't know he wanted the answer to. "Who's the father?" Shawn didn't know Juliet even had a boyfriend, and now it turns out she's pregnant. Shawn didn't want to believe it.

"He is an old friend from college. His name is Ryan. I ran into him while I was getting coffee a couple months back. We went on a date and hit it off, so we have been dating since." Juliet knew what he was going to ask next, but she really hoped she was wrong.

"Have you told him yet?" Shawn hated the fact that Juliet was carrying someone else's child, but he didn't know why. He had never even wanted kids, and Juliet was just his friend. He didn't have a right to be upset over any of this, but he was.

Juliet sucked in a breath at the question. She knew he was going to ask it, but she didn't want to answer it. She knew Shawn would get mad, and she had been trying to forget about this particular conversation all morning. "I called him as soon as I found out. I knew he was leaving for a month to go to Europe, so I knew I wouldn't have many more chances to tell him for a while. He was really upset. He actually accused me of trying to get pregnant to get money from him." Juliet tried to sniff back the tears that were threatening to break through. "I still can't believe he would think that little of me," Juliet mumbled. She couldn't hold them in any longer, so a fresh set of tears started flowing. Shawn hesitantly put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "Needless to say, he dumped me over the phone." Juliet sniffed. She felt Shawn's body tense.

That enraged Shawn. He gritted his teeth and tightened the grip he had on Juliet's shoulder. "What a bastard! He dumped you! He gets you pregnant, and then he dumps you." Shawn couldn't remember ever being that mad at anyone before. He didn't know how anyone could break up with their girlfriend because they got pregnant; especially if their girlfriend was Jules. She was the most amazing woman he had ever met, and he couldn't think of anything she did to deserve being treated like that. "I really can't believe he had the nerve to think you would ever do something as sleazy as using a baby to get money. I hate that guy! I don't even know him, and I hate him! How could he do that to you? If I knew where he lived, I would, I would...I don't know what I would do to him, but it wouldn't be fun." Juliet layed her head on his shoulder, which caused Shawn to lean into her further. "You deserve better, Jules," Shawn whispered into her hair.

"Thanks, Shawn. Now I know what a jerk he is, but it's a little late to do anything about it," Juliet sighed. She wiped the last remaining tears from her eyes. She knew she had to stop feeling sorry for herself because she couldn't change anything. Sitting this close to Shawn made Juliet feel somewhat better. He calmed her nerves, and she felt as long as Shawn stayed right there with her, nothing bad would ever happen.

Thay sat together in silence until a single question shattered the little bubble that Juliet had placed around her and Shawn. "Are you going to keep it?"

That simple question scared Juliet. She already answered it as soon as she got the results of the pregnancy test, but she thought everyone else would think she was crazy. The weight if everything that came with her answer freaked her out worse than anything else. "I'm going to keep it, Shawn. I _have _to keep it. I mean, I won't have an abortion, and I know I couldn't carry this baby around for nine months and then give it up for adoption. I know having a baby is a huge decision, but it's the only option that works for me."

Shawn had already known that she would keep it. He knew she had never wanted kids, but he also knew that she would take responsibility and be a parent. "I think you will be a great mom. That's a lucky baby."

Juliet could feel her cheeks become hot, and she smiled at what he just said. The fact that he believed she could do it meant more to her than he could ever know. Fear still overwhelmed her though. "I don't know if I can do this on my own. I'm really scared, Shawn," she whispered as she buried her face into Shawn's shirt.

Shawn began to rub sothing circles on her back. "I know, Jules. I know you're scared, but you will never be alone in this. You have Lassie and Buzz and the chief and everyone else you work with. Then Gus will help you out. But most importantly, you have me. I will do anything for you, Jules. You can call me anytime you need anything and I will be right there. You won't have to do antything by yourself that you don't want to. I promise to help you out in whatever ways I can." Shawn meant everything. He didn't know why, but for some reason, even if this baby wasn't his, he felt a connection to it.

"Shawn, I can't let you do that. None of this is your fault, so you shouldn't feel obligated to do anything." Juliet hated to say that, but she didn't want Shawn to feel that he had to help her. She wanted his help, but only if he really wanted to help her.

"I want to help. You're my best friend next to Gus, so I wouldn't feel right leaving you on your own."

"Okay. You don't know how much this means to me. Thank you so much. I'm feeling a lot better now." Juliet could feel tears in her eyes, but for a different reason. A smile spread across her face.

"Happy I could help." When he saw the smile that spread across her face, it took all of his will power not to crush his lips on hers. Instead he looked away and stood up. "Come on. We'd better go before Lassie comes looking for us." He held his hand out to Juliet to help her up. She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"Just so you know, you are the only person that I've told, so please don't say anything." Juliet didn't expect him to, but she had to make sure.

"I won't say anything to anyone, until you're ready." Shawn reached up and wiped a stray tear off of Juliet's cheek. He let his hand rest on her face longer than necessary. He finally opened the door, and they began to walk back into the chaotic police station.

"Oh, Jules. I almost forgot what I came to ask you," Shawn said as he came to an abrupt halt. "Do you think I could stay in your spare bedrom." Juliet's eyes widened. Shawn knew this had been a bad idea, so he started to stumble over his words. "I got evicted because apparently Gus didn't pay my rent this month, and Gus's apartment is too small for me to stay with him, and I really don't want to move back in with my dad, so you are my last resort. Please, Jules. It will only be until I can find another place to live."

The pleading look on Shawn's face melted Juliet's heart. She was powerless to him. "Yeah, Shawn. You can stay with me."

Shawn grinned and threw his arms around in a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! I will be by your house later with my stuff, so I have to go pack."

Shawn ran out of the station, and Juliet couldn't believe what she had just done. She really hoped she wouldn't regret this.

**A/N- Thanks for reading! Please review. I have no idea what to do for the next chapter, so please pm me with any suggestions cuz I need help.**


	2. Morning Sickness and Moving In

**A/N- I am so so sorry it took me so long to update. I'm now on Spring Break so I finally had time to write. I don't know if I'm totally happy with this, but I kept rewriting this and it never seemed right so I decided to post anyway. I will now list my excuses as to why this took so long to write:**

**I went to Lansing for a week for Youth in Government, youth group, homework, school, friends, babysitting, chores, my Spanish 2 exam, math tests, and a 5 page term paper on Princess Diana.**

**I really hope this was worth the wait :]**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Juliet walked through her front door and kicked her shoes off. She headed straight for the couch, and sighed as she sank down onto it. She knew she should clean up a little before Shawn showed up, but she really didn't have the energy. It had been a slow day at the station, so she didn't have anything to take her mind off of her problems. After Shawn left, she was in a slightly better mood than before. It was comforting to know that Shawn would help her, but she didn't want to have to rely on him. She had never liked being dependent on anyone. What made this worse though, was that she knew Shawn was a free spirit and could leave at any moment. She couldn't let him get closer because then if he left it would crush her all the more.

Juliet looked at the clock and saw that her ob/gyn would be closing in fifteen minutes. She picked up the phone to call and schedule an appointment, but she couldn't bring herself to dial the number. She dropped the phone on the counter and raked a hand through her hair. She knew this was it. The moment she made the appointment, her life would never be the same. There was still a slight chance that this was just a false pregnancy, and she just wanted to live in ignorant bliss for a little while longer. She promised herself she would call tomorrow.

She walked back over to her couch, but before she could sit down, a wave of nausea hit her. She dashed into the bathroom and proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach. While she was sitting with her head hung over the toilet, she heard a knock at the door. She tried to get up to answer it, but she was still feeling nauseas and slightly dizzy. She knew it would be Shawn at the door, so she just sank back down to the floor.

Shawn stood at the door and knocked again, but there was still no answer. He didn't think Juliet would mind if he just came in, so he found the spare key under her mat and walked in. "Jules!" He called. "Are you home?" In response he heard Juliet begin to vomit again. Shawn ran into the bathroom and stooped down by Juliet. He held her hair back as she puked again. "Just let it out, Jules," Shawn soothed.

After Juliet threw up for the third time, she felt better. She was a little embarrassed to have Shawn walk in on her this way, but she couldn't deny how happy she felt when she heard Shawn's voice. She took a minute to catch her breath before she pulled her head away from the toilet. Shawn handed her a cup of water for her to rinse her mouth out with. She swished the water around before spitting it into the toilet. As she flushed the toilet, she knew there was absolutely no chance the pregnancy wasn't fake. She took a deep breath before she leaned back expecting the wall to support her. Instead, her back hit a much softer barrier. Juliet slowly lifted her head and was looking directly into two concerned hazel eyes. Her heart sped up when she saw how close there faces were. It made her forget where they were. She began to lean up to kiss him, but then her brain kicked in. She jerked her head away and faced the wall. She stayed against Shawn's chest because she felt too comfortable to pull away. Her mind wandered to what she almost did and began berating herself for it. _Cut it out Juliet. You're pregnant. You can't be doing this. Shawn won't want this responsibility, and you don't want to force it on him. Also, you just threw up, and you were still going to kiss him. That's really nasty. At least brush your teeth first. I mean, you've been wanting this for years. It can't happen in your bathroom after you- _Her silent rant was cut off by Shawn's voice.

"Are you okay, Jules?" Shawn loved having Juliet so close to him. When she looked at him, he thought she was going to kiss him. He wanted to close the distance between them, but he didn't want to scare her off so he let her set the pace. He wasn't surprised when she pulled away, but he was disappointed. He began to stroke her arm with one hand as his other played with her hair. He was shocked that she was letting him touch her like this, but he knew after the day she had she needed someone to comfort her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think it's just morning sickness." Juliet could feel herself getting tired. The entire day was getting to her, and the warmth radiating from Shawn's body was not helping to keep her awake.

"Morning sickness? It's five o'clock. Shouldn't this be like evening sickness or something?"

Juliet let a chuckle slip past her lips. She loved how Shawn could always make her feel better. "It might make more sense, but I didn't make up the phrases." With a yawn, Juliet decided it was time to get up. She felt so relaxed with Shawn that she was afraid she would fall asleep in the bathroom. "Come on, Shawn," Juliet stood up, and Shawn followed her lead. "I'll show you where the guest room is, so you can get settled."

Shawn had never been in Juliet's house before, so he followed right behind her. "This is it," Juliet said, pointing towards the guest room. It was spotless, and Shawn could tell no one had stayed in it for a while. "My room is right across the hall, so if you need anything, just knock."

Juliet began to walk to her bedroom to change out of her suit, when Shawn said, "Thank you so much, Jules. I really appreciate you letting me stay here."

"Any time, Shawn," Juliet said as she disappeared into her room.

Shawn took a brief look around the room before he left to go get his stuff from Gus's car. He had brought all of his clothes and shoes. He also brought his CDs, DVDs, and X-Box. All of his other things were put into a storage unit that he paid for with Gus's credit card. He figured it was the least Gus could do for him since it was Gus's fault he got evicted in the first place.

Shawn put everything in the room, and was just about to leave to return the car that he borrowed without permission, when Juliet exited her room in a pair of shorts and a tank top. Shawn rarely saw Juliet in anything other than her work atire, so he couldn't help but stare. She had removed all of her make-up and thrown her hair into a loose ponytail, but Shawn still thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Juliet caught Shawn staring at her, so she sent a smile his way. "Did you get everything in your room okay?"

"Yeah. I only brought a few bags. Do you want anything to eat, or are you still feeling sick from your intense puking session?" Shawn asked with a grin.

"I'm feeling good now. I'm kind of craving ice cream. I think there is some Chunky Monkey in the freezer. Do you want any?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I want some. You grab the ice cream and I'll put on a movie. What do you want to watch?" The idea of spending time with Jules replaced any thought of Gus's car.

"I don't care what we movie we watch as long as it isn't sad. I've cried enough for today." Juliet walked into the kitchen and grabbed the pint of ice cream and two spoons.

Shawn looked through all of the movies and finally chose _Sixteen Candles_. Juliet sat down on the couch as Shawn put the movie in. They each grabbed a spoon and dug into the ice cream.

"So, Jules, you cry during movies. I never would have guessed," Shawn joked.

"Only the really sad movies, like _The Notebook_, _Seven Pounds_, _Forrest Gump_, _Titanic_, and _The Lion King_," Juliet replied. Very few people knew that about her. She hated to let people know she was vulnerable, but it was different with Shawn. She wanted Shawn to know everything about her, and that was a really strange feeling for her.

When Juliet said she cried during _The Lion King_, Shawn began laughing so hard he choked on his ice cream.

"Shawn, are you okay?" Juliet asked, her voice laced with concern.

After coughing for a few more seconds, Shawn said between laughs, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't believe you cried during _The Lion King_! I mean, It's a cartoon. Why would you cry during a cartoon?"

Juliet smacked him in the arm. "Shut up, Shawn. _The Lion King_ was totally a sad movie. When Simba's dad died I couldn't help but cry." Shawn broke into a new set of giggles. "You are so mean. I shouldn't have told you anything." Juliet pouted and turned away.

When Shawn saw the look on her face he immediately stopped laughing. He knew he had gone too far. "I'm sorry, Jules," Shawn said, but she wouldn't look at him. Shawn placed a finger under her chin and lifted it so she would have to look at him. "I really am sorry, Jules. Please don't be mad at me. I didn't want to make you feel bad. Don't be afraid to tell me anything else. I promise I will react better. I really do want to know more about you. It's just that I never expected you to do that. I actually think it's kind of cute."

Juliet could tell he was being serious. She knew he felt bad, and she also knew she couldn't stay mad at him even if she wanted to. "It's okay, Shawn. I'm not mad. I've only told a few people that because I knew most of them would react the way you just did. It's one of those embarrassing things that I prefer to keep secret."

"It's not embarrassing. It makes you seem more normal." Juliet gave him a confused look. "Not that you're not normal because you are," Shawn stammered. "You are totally normal, but usually you are the tough detective who tries not to let her emotions show. It's nice to know that you are deeper than what you appear to be. It makes you even more adorable." Shawn regretted saying the last part. He meant to make it a joke, but he couldn't do it since that was how he really felt.

Juliet's cheeks began to burn when Shawn called her adorable. She didn't know what to say. They just stared at each other until they an uncomfortable feeling settled over them. "Let's start the movie," Juliet mumbled. She couldn't take Shawn staring at her like that any longer. She didn't really know what that look was, but it was making her want to do things that she knew she would regret later.

Shawn looked away and hit the play button. He had no idea what had just happened, but he knew he would never look at any other woman the way that he looked at Jules. There was something about her that he had never found in any other woman.

Sixteen Candles began and the previous events were pushed to the back of their minds. They polished off the carton of ice cream about half way through the movie. Juliet yawned and could tell she wouldn't make it through the rest of the movie. She knew she should go to bed, but she didn't have the energy.

While Shawn was watching the movie, he felt pressure on his shoulder. He looked down to see Juliet sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. Shawn maneuvered her so she would be more comfortable. She was now laying on the couch with her head in Shawn's lap. He finished the movie while mindlessly playing with Juliet's hair. He flipped the TV off when the credits rolled. Juliet was sleeping so soundly that he didn't want to wake her, but he knew she would sleep better in her own bed. He gently shook Juliet's shoulder. "Come on, Jules. You have to wake up. It's time for bed," He coaxed.

"Too tired. Can't move," Juliet murmured, still mostly asleep.

Shawn sighed and moved Juliet's head off his lap so he could stand up. He turned all the lights off before walking back to the couch. He leaned down and placed one hand under Juliet's legs and the other around her back. He lifted her up, and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his shirt, and Shawn wondered if, even while sleeping, she could feel his heartbeat quicken at the contact.

Shawn carried he down the hallway and into her bedroom. He carefully laid her on the bed and covered her up. Before he thought about what he was about to do, Shawn leaned down and planted a light kiss on Juliet's forehead. She stirred a little causing Shawn to take a step back. He walked to the door, but he turned around one last time to get a final look at the sleeping beauty in the bed. "Goodnight, Jules," Shawn said. "See you in the morning." He turned on his heel and walked across the hall to his own room. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. Shawn loved how the sheets smelled like Jules. As he laid in bed, Shawn's mind wandered to the day's events. He still couldn't believe Jules was pregnant. He hated the jerk that dumped her, but a small part of him was happy. He would finally have his chance to prove to Jules that he wouldn't run away when the need for commitment or responsibility arose.

He would show her that he could be serious.

He would show her that being with him wouldn't be a mistake.

He would show her how much she meant to him.

He would show her how much he cared about her.

But most of all, he would show her how much he loved her.

A/N- I hope you liked it. Please review :] I'm not sure how I want this to end. Should Juliet havethe baby and be with Shawn or should she have a miscarriage and have Shawn there to help her through it? I really want your opinion, so please give it to me :]


	3. The Ultrasound

**A/N- I am such a terrible person for waiting this long to update. School's out now so I can update more frequently, hopefully :] This chapter is really long and fluffy, so I hope that makes up for the lack of updates. I hope you like it:]**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Shawn awoke the next morning to his phone ringing on the bedside table. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Gus. He yawned before reaching over and answering it. "Gus, why are you calling me? It's only seven. You know my policy about not being woken up before the clock hits double digits," Shawn whined.

"Where's my car, Shawn? I need to be to work in 45 minutes, and my car's not here!" Gus yelled.

"Calm down, Gus. It's parked here at Juliet's house. Didn't you get my note? I said I would return it," Shawn calmly explained with a slight smirk.

"Yeah I saw the note. That's the only reason I didn't call the police to report it stolen. I don't care that you borrowed it, but you said you would return the car last night. I have to leave for work in a few minutes, and I still don't have a car!"

"Don't worry. I'll have your car back to your house in a-" Shawn stopped talking as he heard Juliet's feet running down the hall to the bathroom. "I have to go, Gus. I'll see you soon."

Gus was confused. "What happened, Shawn? Shawn!"

Shawn hung up the phone as he entered the bathroom just in time to see Juliet begin to vomit. Shawn sat by her side on the bathroom floor and held her hair back again as she continued to empty the contents of her stomach. Shawn rubbed her back and reassuringly squeezed her shoulder.

When it was over, Juliet turned to smile sheepishly at Shawn. She hated having him see her like this, but she had to admit, it was nice having him around. When she looked at Shawn, she was shocked to see him in nothing more than a pair of boxers. She couldn't help staring a little. She imagined what it would feel like to be able to run her hands over his muscles, to sleep on his bare chest with his arms wrapped around her, and to see what was under his boxers. _Get a hold of yourself, Juliet. You need to stop thinking like this._ She pulled herself out of her fantasies before they could make her blush. "Good morning," she said.

Shawn had been so worried about Juliet that he hadn't realized he was only wearing his boxers. He knew Juliet was a little flustered at seeing him like this, so he just smiled. "Morning," Shawn said. He stood and helped pull Juliet to her feet.

Juliet took one last look before averting her eyes and saying, "I have to get ready for work. I'm also going to set up an appointment with my OB/GYN to confirm that I am pregnant." Juliet wanted to ask if he would go to the appointment with her because she didn't want to go alone, but she didn't think it would be right to ask.

Shawn was slightly surprised that Juliet was planning to go to work after throwing up two days in a row. "Are you sure you will be able to go to work today? I mean, you can't hold any food down. What happens if you get sick while you're at a crime scene or something?"

The concern in Shawn's voice was apparent, and Juliet's heart swelled in response. "I have to go to work. I'm going to be pregnant for nine months. I can't just call in sick every day."

"I know, but you can't you just stay home today. You said you wanted to set up a doctor's appointment anyway. We can hang out for a while, and then I can take you to see your doctor." Shawn saw the surprised look on her face and automatically regretted what he said. "I-I'll only go to the doctor's with you, if-if you want me to. I-I didn't mean to make you feel un-uncomfortable or anything."

"It's fine, Shawn. I wasn't uncomfortable. You just took me by surprise. I would love it if you went with me. I just didn't think you would want to waste your time there with me."

Shawn was relieved that he hadn't completely screwed up the situation with Jules. "Of course I want to go with you. I told you I would stick with you through everything, and I meant it. I don't want you to _have_ to do anything on your own."

Juliet could feel tears pricking the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She knew he cared about her, but she didn't know he cared _that_ much. "Thank you, Shawn. I don't know what I can do to show you how much this means to me."

"All you have to do is call in to work today, and we'll be even," Shawn joked.

Juliet smiled, the tears gone from her eyes. "I'll tell you what. I will try to set up an appointment with my doctor today. If I can get in today, I will call in sick. If not, I will take off work for whatever day I can get in, and we can hang out then."

"Deal," Shawn grinned. As he was thinking of things they could do together, he remembered Gus. "Oh, crap. I totally forgot. I have to return Gus's car before he starts crying. You know how much of a baby he can be," Shawn mocked. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Juliet laughed. "You know, Shawn, I've never seen Gus cry before."

"When he's in public, he's crying on the inside. When he's alone though, big alligator tears are streaming down his face. It's very depressing to watch, actually."

"Well we don't want that to happen, so you better get going. I'll see you later," Juliet said while she ushered Shawn out the door.

"See ya, Jules." Shawn went back to his room to throw some clothes on. He grabbed the first pair of jeans and T-shirt he could find. He quickly got dressed and slid his shoes on before rushing out the door. He sped over to Gus's apartment. Gus was standing outiside the main door scowling as Shawn drove up.

He stalked to the car just as Shawn was getting out. "What took you so long to get here?" Gus demanded.

"I needed to help Jules with something before I could come."

Gus pushed past Shawn to get in the car. "I have to leave, Shawn, but this discussion is not over with."

"I'm looking forward to it, Buddy," Shawn replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Gus gave Shawn one final, dirty look before he slammed the door and drove away.

Shawn watched him leave before he walked over to the parking lot to find where he left his motorcycle. He jumped on and drove back to Juliet's house. He really hoped Juliet could make the appointment for later that day because he was looking forward to spending time with her. While he was driving, his cell phone started ringing. He pulled over to the side of the road to see who it was. When he saw his dad's face on the screen, he sighed. _Why does my dad have to call me now? I really don't need to hear one of his many lectures. _Shawn let it go to voice mail because he really didn't want to talk to his dad. He was just about to start his motorcycle back up when Henry called back again. Shawn figured he'd better answer it or he would never stop. "Hi, Dad. What's up?"

"What's wrong with your house phone? I tried calling you, but it just kept telling me your phone was disconnected," Henry said.

Shawn winced. He hadn't told his dad about being evicted yet. "Yeah, about that. I don't have a house phone anymore. I don't even have a house anymore."

"What are you talking about, Shawn?" Henry was concerned for his son, but he was also mad that he hadn't told him about this sooner.

"Well, Gus stopped paying my rent without telling me, so I got evicted."

Henry sighed. "What am I going to do with you, kid? I don't even want to know why Gus was paying your rent or why you expected him to. What I am more concerned about is your living situation now. Where are you staying?"

Shawn knew he was in for it. His dad would hate that he was staying with Jules. Just as he was about to answer, he heard a beeping in his ear, meaning he had a call on his other line. "Dad, someone else is calling me. I've got to go. I'll call you later to explain."

"Shawn! Don't you dare hang up on me!"

"Bye, Dad." Shawn hung up the phone while Henry was still yelling at him.

Shawn smiled when he saw that it was Jules on the other line. "Hey, Jules. Perfect timing. You just saved me from a long lecture from my dad. I am eternally grateful."

"I'm happy I could help. I just got off the phone with my doctor, and she said they just had someone call and cancel. My appointment is in an hour. Then we will have the rest of the day to do anything we want to."

Shawn couldn't keep the smile out of his voice as he spoke. "That's great. I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye, Jules."

"Bye, Shawn."

Shawn hung and drove the rest of the way to Juliet's house. He walked in to find Juliet finishing her make-up in the bathroom. Even though there was nothing special about what she was doing, Shawn couldn't help but watch her. There was something intriguing about it, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He watched for a few seconds longer before he asked, "Are you almost ready?"

Juliet hadn't heard Shawn come in, so she jumped when she heard his voice. Her lip gloss that she had been applying fell to the ground and shattered when it hit the linoleum. "Oh, crap," she muttered when she saw the mess. "Shawn! What were you thinking? You can't sneak up on me like that!"

"I'm sorry, Jules. I thought you knew I was here. I didn't mean to startle you."

Juliet saw the sincerity in his eyes and huffed out a breath. "It's alright. Let me clean up the floor and then we can go." Juliet knelt down to pick up the broken pieces of glass, but Shawn put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Let me clean up. It's my fault anyway. Plus, you don't have any shoes on, and I don't want you to cut your feet."

Juliet stood up and went to step over the glass, but before she could, Shawn grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her over everything. He placed her down on the carpet, and she gave him a bemused expression.

"What was that for?" Juliet asked in confusion.

"I already told you. I didn't want you to get cut," Shawn stated matter-of-factly. With a final smile at Juliet, Shawn headed back into the bathroom to clean.

Ten minutes later, Shawn and Juliet were sitting in Juliet's little green Volkswagon Beetle driving to the doctor's office. On their way there, the weight of what was actually happening finally hit Juliet. She didn't talk the entire ride over.

Shawn could sense her changing attitude as he was driving, so he decided it would be best to leave her alone with her thoughts.

The closer they got to the doctor, the more tense Juliet became. Her mind was flooded with worries and what ifs. She didn't even realize she had been crying until Shawn shut off the engine in the parking lot and pulled her into an awkward hug. The gear shift was stationed in between them so it was kind of uncomfortable, but Juliet felt better knowing that Shawn was there to pull her through.

Shawn didn't know what to do, so he just let her cry into his chest. Shawn usually hated dealing with situations like these, but he knew he would much rather it be his shoulder Juliet cried on than any other guy's.

With a final sniffle, Juliet lifted her head off of Shawn and wiped her eyes. She knew she looked like a mess, but she didn't really care. She reached for the handle to open the door, but Shawn stopped her by grabbing her hand. She turned to find herself staring into his gentle eyes.

He knew she was nervous about what the doctor was going to say, but he couldn't allow her to go in there feeling like she was. "Jules, I want you to know something before you go in. No matter what happens, I'm here for you. I know I've told you that like a hundred times in the last day and it probably doesn't mean much anymore, but I am. I will do anything for you. Just tell me what you need, and I'll do it." Shawn was completely serious. He would do anything for her as long as it would make her happy.

Just hearing Shawn say that made Juliet feel like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Juliet squeezed Shawn's hand and gave him a soft smile. "Thank you. I know I can count on you, Shawn. You might not believe me, but every time I hear you tell me that, it means more to me than the last time."

Shawn didn't know what to say to that, so he just smiled back. "Are you ready to go in, Jules?"

She took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be," She said as she released his hand and opened the car door.

Shawn got out of the car and walked over to Juliet. As they walked to the door, Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand and intertwined their fingers. Shawn's heart sped up a little at the contact. They walked hand in hand into the building. When they got inside, Juliet walked over to the window to sign in for her appointment. Shawn wandered around the waiting room until Juliet returned. They sat side by side in the uncomfortable chairs and waied for Juliet to be called back.

Juliet felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest. She had never been more nervous about anything before. She stared at the clock, willing it to stop. She needed more time to figure this out, but of course that wasn't possible. She cast a glance at Shawn because she wanted to see what he was doing. She was shocked to find he was staring at her. Their was something about his eyes that wouldn't let her look away. Those two hazel orbs had such a sincere, calming effect to them, that she became mesmerized.

They stared at each other until Juliet heard her name being called by one of the nurses. "I guess this is it," Juliet whispered.

"You'll be fine," Shawn said. Without thinking about it, he leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to Juliet's lips. When he pulled back, he saw the shock written acrossed her face. He hoped she wasn't mad at him, but what with what he felt that second their lips touched, Shawn knew he would do anything to get that feeling back. It was one of, if not _the_, most amazing moments of his life. "I'll be right here, when you're done," Shawn said as Juliet followed the nurse down a long corridor filled with examination rooms.

Juliet's lips were still tingling by the time she got to her room. It was extremely white and sterile. The strange looking tools that littered the room seemed unfriendly and intimidating. She sat down on the hard table in the middle of the room.

The nurse turned around and extended her hand to Juliet. "Hello. My name is Cathy. You must be Juliet." Juliet shook hands with her. "I see here that you have come in today because you think you might be pregnant. Is that right?"

"Yes," Juliet stated simply.

"Okay," Cathy said. She reached down to grab a hospital gown out of the bottom cupboard and handed it to Juliet. "I'll need you to put this on. Doctor Hastings will be with you shortly." With that Cathy walked out of the room.

Juliet looked at the gown in her hands and sighed. _This is going to be a long appointment, _she thouht.

_Back in the waiting room..._

Shawn sat in a stiff, uncomfortable chair, waiting for Juliet to come out. He had looked through every parenting magazine and brochure he could find. None of them were very helpful, but one thing did catch his eye. He kept looking at the brochure showing the new 3-D ultrasounds. He couldn't stop looking at the baby in its mother's womb. He didn't know why, but he thought it was amazing that something just like that was growing inside Juliet right then.

He was still staring at the picture when he heard someone calling his name. "Is there a Shawn Spencer here?"

Shawn looked up. "That's me," he said. He stood up and walked over to where Cathy was standing. "Is everything okay with Jules?" He knew he probably looked a little worried, but he didn't care. The reassuring smile Cathy gave him calmed his nerves a little.

"Juliet is doing just fine. She is going to be getting an ultrasound to check the progress of the baby, and she requested you be there to see it."

A smile lit up Shawn's face. He was so happy that Juliet wanted to share this with him. He walked with Cathy back to Juliet's room. He walked in and stood by Juliet's head. "Hey, Jules. Did you have a fun time?" Shawn asked. He laughed when he saw the disgusted look that crossed Juliet's face.

"It was just awesome, Shawn," Juliet said sarcastically. "I was poked and prodded with so many instruments I lost count. I did find out I am definately pregnant though. Now Dr. Hastings wants to give me an ultrasound to tell me my due date. After this we should be able to go."

Shawn didn't really know if he should ask, but he couldn't help it. "Why did you want me to come back with you for the ultrasound?"

Juliet really didn't know why she wanted him there. Actually she did, but she wouldn't allow herself to think about the real reason . "I just thought that maybe you would be tired of sitting in the waiting room. You are my best friend, and you are going to be a part of this baby's life, so I figured you might be interested in being the first to see it." She knew she should add the next part because she didn't want to make any assumptions. "If you want to go you can leave, but I'd really like you to stay," she murmured.

"I'm staying, Jules. I'm really honored that you want me to share this moment with you."

Juliet gave Shawn a huge grin. She really wanted to bring up the kiss from before, but she didn't get a chance to. Dr. Hastings pushed the ultrasound machine into the room.

Dr. Hastings smiled at Shawn. "Hi. I'm Allison Hastings. You must be Shawn."

"Yep, that's me," Shawn replied.

She turned her gaze from Shawn to Juliet. "Okay, Juliet. Now I am going to squeeze some of this blue gel onto your stomach. It really probably be cold and sticky, but you will get used to it."

She opened the tube and squirted a hefty amount of the goo onto Juliet's stomach. She cringed when she felt the substance hit her exposed flesh. She watched as Dr. Hastings picked up the probe on the ultrasound machine and began to rub it acrossed her stomach.

Shawn and Juliet watched the screen, but the blacck and gray pictures that flitted across didn't mean much to either of them.

All of a sudden, Dr. Hastings stopped moving. A little black dot was blinking on the screen. "You see that?" she said, pointing to the dot.

"Yeah," Shawn and Juliet said in unison.

"That's your baby's heartbeat. And that," she said pointing to a slightly bigger dot around the blinking one, "Is your baby."

Shawn moved his head closer to the screen, so his head was resting on Juliet's shoulder. Tears gathered in the corners of Juliet's eyes. She turned to look at Shawn. He seemed mesmerized as he looked at the screen, at the baby. She grabbed Shawn's hand in her own and squeezed.

Shawn turned his eyes to Juliet. The tears began running down her cheeks. "That's our baby," she whispered.

Shawn wiped the tears off of her cheeks and kissed the top of her head. "That's our baby," he reiterated as he looked back at the screen.

**A/N- I hope you like it :] Please review because I love them 3 Also, I want to know who you think should find out about the baby first, Henry, Chief Vick, Gus, Lassiter, or Juliet's parents. I'll try to update soon, please don't hate me for leaving you hanging for so long. lol**


	4. Telling Henry

**A/N- It has been a year ago today that I last updated this fic, and I'm really sorry about that. I'm now officially a SENIOR! I also kept my 4.0 GPA in tact :D I hope you like this next chapter. I know it's on the short side, but if I continued the chapter would be extremely long and not posted today. Also this chapter kind of wrote itself and it's different than how I planned, but I think it still works.**

**I STILL DON'T OWN PSYCH :'(**

"So what do you want to do now?" Juliet asked Shawn as they walked out of the clinic.

"I don't care," Shawn repied. "We could do whatever you want to. Go to the mall, the beach, the arcade, anything sounds good as long as I'm with you." Shawn knew he should stop talking before he said something that completely compromised his feelings.

Juliet thought for a second before simply stating, "The beach." She wanted to talk to him about everything that had happened the last two days, she figured the ocean might calm her nerves.

"Sounds good to me." When they arrived at the car, Shawn opened Juliet's door before getting in himself.

The drive was silent; both were thinking about what they wanted to say to the other. They were both startled when Shawn's cell phone started to ring.

Shawn looked at the screen to see that his dad was calling him again. He heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes before answering. "Hey, Dad. What's up?" he asked.

"What's up?" Henry seethed. "Cut the crap, Shawn. Why didn't you call me back? You can't just tell me that you are homeless and then hang up on me. I thought I raised you at least a little better than that."

Shawn pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I'll tell you what. How about I come over and explain everything to you. This is really not a conversation to be had over the phone."

"Fine," Henry relented. "But you better have a really good excuse. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"But Dad-" Shawn tried to tell him that he couldn't go right now, but Henry hung up before he could object. Shawn jammed his phone back into his pocket and turned to Juliet.

"Jules, do you think you could swing by my dad's place for a few minutes. I need to talk to him, and if I don't go now, he will call and harass me until I do."

"Yeah, sure. Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Everything's fine. I'm just not looking forward to this talk at all." Shawn turned back to looking out his winow; trying to figure out what to tell his dad. By the time they arrived at the house, he still didn't have any clue.

Shawn silently got out of the car and walked towards the front door. Before he knocked, he rushed back to Juliet's car and said, "If I'm not back in ten minutes come rescue me." Shawn shot Juliet a smile when she chuckled. Her laugh calmed him down enough to go back and knock on the door.

"Come in," Henry called, knowing it would be his son.

Shawn entered and headed into the kitchen where Henry was reading the paper. "Sit down," Henry commanded without even looking up. After Shawn sat, Henry laid the paper down on the table and simply said, "Talk."

"What do you want me to say?" Shawn let his annoyance rise to the surface.

"Well I don't know, Shawn," Henry replied sarcastically. "You could start by telling me where you are living and why you didn't tell me that you were evicted."

Shawn dreaded hearing what his dad would say when he answered those questions. "I didn't tell you about the eviction because I didn't want to be subject to one of your many lectures about how irresponsible I am. I've herad more than enough of those to last a lifetime."

Henry scowled. "There's a reason I've given you so many lectures; none of the previous ones have ever stuck. And you still haven't answered the first question. Where are you living right now?"

Shawn took a deep breath. "I'm staying with Jules, Dad. She has an spare bedroom that she said I could use."

"I will not let her take pity on you. I want you to move back in here until you find another place. You are my son and my responsibility, and I won't allow you to burdon Detective O'Hara like that."

Shawn pushed away from the table angrily and stood up. "I may be irresponsible, but I am an adult. I'm not moving back home; I'm staying with Jules. You may be surprised to hear this, but not everyone feels the way you do. I'm her best friend, and she needs me right now. I promised to be there for her through everything, and I intend to keep that promise."

Henry stared confusedly at Shawn. "What are you talking about, kid? What's going on with Detective O'Hara?"

Shawn was too upset to think before he blurted out, "She's pregnant, and I'm not going to abandon her now or ever; I don't care what you think."

Now Henry was upset too. "Are you crazy?I gave you "the talk" when you were fifteen. How could you be so stupid as to not use a condom. They were created to prevent mistakes like these. You realize that you selfishly ruined your life, her life, and probably the life of the unborn baby. You can't even take care of yourself. How do you expect to take care of a child?"

Shawn waited for the rant to be over before he spoke. He knew it would be worthless to try to interrupt his dad while he was yelling like that. "I'm so sick of you thinking that all I am is a screw up. I'm not the father of Juliet's baby."

Confusion clouded Henry's eyes. "If you aren't the father, then why are you so worried about this?"

Shawn looked his dad straight in the eyes. "Because her jerk of a boyfriend abandoned her, and I'm not going to do the same."

Henry sighed before speaking again a second later. "Son, I know that you think you are helping, but what do you have to offer a child, considering you act like one yourself? And what would happen if you decide to up and leave Santa Barbara like you did before? A baby would tie you down, and since this isn't your responsibility you don't _need_ to change your life at all."

Shawn decided he needed to lay it all out because his dad wasn't understanding him at all. "Your wrong, Dad. I _need_ to be helping. When the woman I love is in trouble, I can't just sit back and let her suffer alone." Shawn saw shock cross Henry's features. "I know, right? I would have never thought I would fall in love; especially not with a detective, but I did. And I know I don't have a lot to offer a baby, but like I said before, I'm not leaving. I love Jules and I love this baby like it was my own. I would never be able to abandon them and live with myself."

Shawn fished around in his pocket until he pulled out the sonogram picture. He passed it to his dad and pointed to the dot-like fetus. "This is the baby. I didn't know it was possible to love something so small, but I do. I just- I want to be there for Jules and prove to everyone, myself included, that I am good enough for Jules and the baby." His voice quavered at the end, and he cast his eyes towards the ground. He couldn't stand seeing the disapproval he was sure he would be in his father's eyes.

Henry just looked at his son. After a minute of silence, he stood and pulled Shawn into a hug. He clapped him on the back before pulling away. Henry smiled when he saw the look of shock and confusion that marred Shawn's features. "I'm proud of you, kid. I just hope you realize what you are getting yourself into."

A smile slowly lit up Shawn's face. "Thanks, Dad." Shawn started to walk out of the kitchen. "Now I better go before-" Shawn abruptly stopped when he saw Juliet sitting on the living room sofa with her mouth agape and her eyes wide as saucers.

Shawn gulped. "Jules, how much did you hear?"

Juliet just stared at him until she finally pulled herself together enough to close her mouth and stand up. She walked towards the door and said, "Come on, Shawn. We really need to talk."

Shawn obediently followed behind; praying that he hadn't just lost one of the most important people in his life.

**A/N- Most people wanted Gus to be the first to find out, but unfortunately I couldn't figure out how to make that happen. I really want to know what you thought so please review. I've missed reading them while I've been gone. Also I am so overwhelmed by the resonse to this story. I've had 57 reviews, 29 favorites, 64 alerts, and 3,582 hits. I think that's awesome for an incomplete fic with only 3 chapters. I will start writing the next chapter soon. It's going to be the talk between Shawn and Juliet, and I want to know what you think should happen next chapter. I will try to include your suggestions if I can :)**


End file.
